Shower Excuse
by HitmanTargetsYou
Summary: Perhaps Hisoka can give Kyung a REAL reason for a shower..


Today had been a rather boring day for me. I decided to take a break from my work as a Crime Hunter, but it seemed that I had nothing to do at all. After the 13th Chairman Election, I decided to go do some shopping. Then I did other generic things. Crisis, I need a life...

So as I lied in bed staring up at the ceiling, I heard a knock at my bedroom door. I sat up and got out of bed to open it, already knowing who it was.

"Kyu-chan~ "

Hisoka was standing there with his usual innocent smile and he stepped in. I sighed and closed the door behind him.

"What's the reason for your being here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hisoka only smiled and held me close. "I missed you of course~"

"By miss me, I assume you mean you're bored and you want to annoy me so I can't go to sleep?"

"Precisely!"

"I hate you."

With a long sigh, I pried away from his arms and sat down on my bed, facing him. "Why don't you go play cards somewhere in the corner or something? I'm going to go take a shower." I suggested, getting up again and rummaging through a drawer for a towel. Hands slid around my waist and I felt his lips make contact with my neck.

"Aw, but you look pretty clean already, Kyu-chan..."

"You don't get it...! I'm trying to get away from you~!" I said with a tint of sarcasm.

"You're so rude... maybe I can give you a real reason for a shower."

With that, Hisoka turned me around to face him and kissed my lips passionately. He licked my lips and bit them, his tongue tasting every inch of my mouth and running across my bottom teeth. Then, he continued to kiss and bite my lips, obviously turned on. When he pulled away, he left a small trail of saliva and stared at me with his golden, bedroom eyes. He smirked and picked me up. "So adorable, Kyu-chan~" He kissed me again and I struggled in his arms. "Not here, on the bed..." I managed to slip out. Hisoka (surprisingly)obeyed and he let me go. I walked to the bed and moved some things off before lying down.

"You're such a..."

But Hisoka had crawled over me, his right hand slipping under my shirt. "Say it, Kyu-chan. I'm such a what?"

"A-A pain..."

He smirked and he felt my breast over my bra. Then, after a moment of searching, he found the clasp and undid it. I raised my hands up and grabbed his shirt. With a confused look, I stared at him.

"And... how do I take these off?"

He chuckled and somehow took it off himself. He was now shirtless, and I still had my clothes on. Well, since he already got us this far, I might as well go along. I took my bra off and flung it to some part of my room as he kissed at my neck, spreading love bites all over. I moaned in pleasure when I felt his lips bite at my earlobe. My earlobes were always a sensitive spot.

"Kyu-chan... I love you~"

"Yeah, yeah, I love me too."

He chuckled and pulled off my black tee, looking at the white dress shirt underneath. "I wonder... what will be the most arousing-ly indecent way to strip this shirt off?"

Hisoka slowly unbuttoned my shirt, button after button. Then, he parted the cloth and looked over my exposed chest. He leaned down and we kissed as his free hand groped my breast, fondling the teat between his fingers.

"H-Hisoka...! How on earth... do you... still manage to get me so... _needy_!" I asked, breathing for air and blushing. He chuckled and sat up, careful not put too much weight onto me. "Because Kyu-chan, I probably know your body better than you know the back of your hand..."

I nodded and he tilted down again to kiss at my chest. His lips eventually found their way to my buds, kissing them softly before sucking. He brought his teeth down slightly, and I bit my bottom lip, trying not to make any noise. My grip on the pillow I was holding onto tightened as Hisoka proceeded lower and undid my jeans, pulling them off smoothly. Then with one hand, he had my underwear off as well. So now I was almost completely naked because I still wore my unbuttoned shirt and the magician still had his pants on.

"Ne, your so beautiful, Kyu-chan..."

I blushed and flicked his forehead lightly. "S-Stop with the cheesy compliments..."

He only continued to smirk as he kissed me passionately. When he pulled away, I stared at him breathlessly.

"H-Hey... When are you going to... do something other than kissing...?"

With a surprised look, it turned pleased and victorious. "My, my, are you actually getting into this, Kyu-chan~?"

"Stop talking nonsense. I know you're just as impatient as me right now."

Hisoka chuckled and he stripped off his pants. He positioned himself and looked into my eyes.

"I'm going to enter now..."

I nodded and closed my eyes tightly when he pushed into me. We had done it many times before, but it still amazed how painful it still is. He kissed the tears slipping down my cheeks and I opened my eyes again. I raised my arms up and wrapped them around his neck.

"Y-You can move... I'm okay."

He began with slow and steady movements to help me get used to him, then he gradually began to quicken his pace. I loved this feeling that only Hisoka could give me. The emotion of fear, excitement, desire, and just plain pleasure. I gasped softly with each thrust, Hisoka kissing me and all around my neck. And I was shameful to admit it, but his light grunts with every thrust turned me on even more. It was this moment of passion that we both said very little, and we both only understood one another through body language. I would only ever allow Hisoka to touch me like this... and to ever even love me like this. Never in my entire 25 years of living has there ever been another man I wanted like Hisoka...

He kissed me on the lips once more tenderly and I could feel myself reaching my limit.

"H-Hisoka...!"

"Yeah, I know..."

He pulled out and I shuddered, holding him tightly when I came. After, I let go and let my arms limp. Hisoka smiled and kissed my forehead.

"No fair... Kyu-chan didn't let me come as well."

I rolled my eyes and smirked. Still trembling, I managed to get out of bed and to the drawer. I pulled out a towel and wrapped it around me after stripping off my shirt.

"Well.. now I can go shower. Wanna join me?"

He smirked seductively.

"But of course... "


End file.
